Memories
by Lollipop456
Summary: A long one-shot. On Eric's wedding to Ariel, he recounts the death of his parents when he was just a kid. A little Eric/Ariel thrown in for good measure, and some Grimsby/Eric friendship moments. R&R please. Rated M due to character deaths.


_Dear diary, _

_This will be my last entry. Today is my wedding day, and I must let go of my old life and hold onto the memories. I know things will never be the same after I marry Ariel, and I'll become king. Grimsby keeps telling me how proud Mother and Father would be if they were alive; I do wish they could have seen my wedding day. _

The door to Prince Eric's cabin opened, and there stood Grimsby, dressed in his finest and wearing an eager smile. Eric quickly closed his diary.

"Come along, your majesty! The guests are arriving!" said Grimsby.

"I'll be there in a minute, Grim. I just have to clear my head." said Eric.

Grimsby gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" asked Eric.

"Your sword! Where is your sword? You must have your father's sword, or else the wedding will be ruined!"

"Grimsby, relax. It's laying on the bed."

"Oh, thank heavens. Now, please do hurry."

As Grimsby was heading for the door...

"Grimsby!"

Grimsby turned back to Eric and shrugged his shoulders.

"What is it, your majesty?" asked Grimsby.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what, Eric?"

"For loving me like a son."

"No need to thank for me that, Eric. It's been my honor."

Eric and Grimsby exchanged a smile and Grimsby left Eric's cabin. Once the door closed, Eric reopened his diary and continued to write.

_I do miss them. If it weren't for Grimsby, I probably would have thrown myself into the ocean or abandoned the kingdom all together. Sure he picks lousy birthday presents, and he was always on my case about choosing a bride; but he really did it, because he loved me. He loved me just like my parents loved me. There are days when I remember how happy the three of us were; and then there are days when I remember their death. I always try to forget that day. _

_11 years ago..._

Seven-year-old Eric stood on the quarterdeck of his father's, King Ivar, ship; holding a telescope to his eye and trying to spot any sea creatures. Just as the search proved effortless; a dolphin leapt from beneath the waves and quickly vanished. Eric gasped and ran to find his parents.

"Mama! Papa!" shouted Eric.

Eric finally found his parents, conversing with Captain Osvald about the voyage back home. He eagerly tugged on his mother's, Queen Sofie, dress.

"Mama, I saw a dolphin!" said Eric.

Sofie looked down at her young son and smiled; she scooped him up into her arms as Ivar ruffled his hair.

"You should have it seen, Papa! It was big, and it was gray, and it jumped higher than the waves!"

"I'm sure it did, son. But now, it is time for bed." said Ivar.

"But I'm not..." Eric gave a big yawn. "...sleepy."

Ivar kissed Eric's forehead. "Goodnight, lad."

"Goodnight, Papa." said Eric, resting his head on his Sofie's shoulder.

"Sleep well, your majesty." said Captain Osvald.

Sofie carried Eric to his cabin and laid him in his hammock; she used her hand to brush back his dark curls, and then tucked him under his blanket.

"Mama, how long is the ocean?" asked Eric.

Sofie chuckled. "What an odd question, dear."

"Please, tell me. I really wanna know."

"Well, I've always believed that the ocean has no end. That it runs endlessly; even past the sky itself."

"One day, I'll be a sailor! I'll sail as far as the ocean goes!"

"Perhaps, my darling. Perhaps. Now, it is time to sleep."

Sophie kissed Eric's forehead and blew out the candle that was on a table by his hammock.

"I love you, Mama." said Eric.

"I love you." said Sophie.

Sophie stood and left Eric alone to sleep. She approached Ivar and Captain Osvald, who were staring out into the ocean. At first, because it was so dark, she had no idea what they were looking at: until she saw a quick flash of lightning. She took hold of her husband's arm.

"It seems so close." said Sophie.

"It is, your Hisence. We must sail through it." said Captain Osvald.

"Are you sure you can manage, Captain? It seems to be a terrible storm." said Sophie.

"I've seen worse. Much worse. It won't be easy, but it can be done." explained Captain Osvald.

There was a sudden loud rumble of thunder, and another flash of lightning. There was no doubt, that the storm was fast approaching.

"Grimsby!" shouted Ivar.

Grimsby approached Ivar and bowed to his waist." Yes, sir?"

"Take the Queen to the Prince's cabin, and be sure she stays there until the storm has passed." ordered Ivar.

"No, I'm not leaving. This storm will surely be dangerous, and I won't have you face it alone. Grimsby, go to Eric's cabin and stay with him. Mind him carefully, or he'll try to escape to deck." said Sophie.

Grimsby, obviously confused about who to obey, looked to Ivar for answers. The king finally nodded his head and Grimsby headed to Eric's cabin. The storm was fast approaching, and soon rain fell from the heavens and the wind began to howl. A huge wave swept onto the ship, and knocked half of the crew off it, including the helmsman. Captain Osvald left Sophie and Ivar to regain control of the ship.

"Sophie, please, I beg you. Go and stay with Eric." Ivar shouted over the storm.

"He's with Grimsby. He's safe." insisted Sophie.

At that moment, lightning struck one of the sails and set it on fire. Soon, the whole ship was set ablaze and everyone tried to put out the fire; all the while, attemtping to sail through the storm. There was another flash of lightning, and Sophie saw that it had a hit a beam that was soon about to collaspe ontop of Ivar. She acted quickly and tried to push him out of the way; but it was too late. Ivar and Sophie laid beneath the fallen beam: crushed to death. The crew could only stare in shock as their king and queen laid dead. After awhile, the storm passed and the pouring rain, along with the sailors, had put out the massive fire.

One of the members of the crew went to Eric's cabin, and was relieved to see that he and Grimsby were unharmed. Infact, the young prince was sleeping soundly and didn't seem to be frightened at all by the storm.

"Excuse me, sir. You'd best come to deck." whispered the crew member.

Grimsby turned to the crew member and stood to his feet. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's the Majesties, sir, they've-"

The crew member was cut off when Eric let out a yawn and began to stretch. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Are we home?" asked Eric.

"Not yet, sire. Go back to sleep." said Grimsby.

"Where are Mama and Papa?"

"They're...on deck, lad. Try to sleep now." said the crew member.

Eric, being a curious lad, saw that the cabin door was opened. While the crew member tried to explain everything, Eric made a dash towards the door and ran out onto deck. It didn't take long for him to see the bodies of his dead parents being covered with sheets by the crew.

"Mama! Papa!" shouted Eric.

Grimsby and the crew member stepped out onto deck. A tearful Eric clutched onto Grimsby and began to cry quietly; Grimsby looked up and saw the bodies for himself.

"Dear heavens, no." said Grimsby, in a quiet voice.

"They're not dead, are they, Grimsby?" asked Eric.

"I'm afraid so, your Majesty." said Grimsby.

Eric took a tighter hold on Grimsby and continued to sob. The older gentleman took him in his arms and tried his best to soothe him. Captain Osvald approached Grimsby, he removed his hat and lowered his head.

"We'll keep the bodies below until we reach land." whispered Captain Osvald.

"Just be certain to keep them out of his sight." whispered Grimsby.

Grimsby quickly turned away and carried Eric back to his cabin. He cradled him on his lap for hours, until Eric finally stopped crying. After awhile, Eric fell asleep and Grimsby laid him in his hammock. He knew that Eric was going to be upset when he woke, and he knew he was going to ask alot of questions that he probably didn't have the answer for, but Grimsby knew that Eric was his responsibility now. He knew that he would have to raise the young prince well and guide him through the rest of his life. Of course, it would take time for Eric's grieving to end, just as it would take time for Grimsby as well. The older gentleman did find comfort, however; at least, they would be able to heal together.

_Present day..._

Eric closed his diary for the last time, and wiped away the few tears that had fallen. He stood and strapped his sword to his waist and stepped out of the cabin. He was still saddened that his parents couldn't be here, but he knew that they would be proud & happy for him. As Eric saw Ariel proceed down the aisle, he gave a huge smile and exhaled deeply. This was the woman he loved, the woman he knew he was destined to be with. He briefly looked up at the sky and saw a seagull fly overhead.

"Don't worry, you two. I'm happy." whispered Eric, he turned his attention back towards Ariel. "I could never be happier."


End file.
